


Never Gonna Be Alone

by Claretgirl16



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claretgirl16/pseuds/Claretgirl16
Summary: Hello all!So I had this little one shot idea come to me and I sat on it for a little while before I took the plunge to write it, probably because it's something I've not much experience of writing and wasn't sure how it'd turn out, but well I finished it and here is the end product!I really hope you enjoy it. I myself like how it came out!Enjoy!





	Never Gonna Be Alone

Sunshine.  
Sunshine and happy music.  
Combined with some kind of floaty, hazy cinematic effects.  
These are the types of things used when advertising some family things or products on the TV.  
The kind of thing to try and draw you in.  
Make you stop and watch.  
Stop, watch and then buy.  
An advertisers pull.  
Or attempted pull.  
Something the likes of Joan Ferguson didn't get swallowed into or lured into one tiny bit.  
Never got effected by.  
Because it wasn't real.  
It was a made up situation.  
Something that wasn't 'real' at least not to her.  
But that it seems has now changed.  
That cynical time all those many years ago.  
Something that seemed a life time ago.  
A different life time.  
An existence.  
Not a life because then she wasn't living.  
She was just existing.  
Not like now.  
Now she was living.  
Properly living.  
The scene was like something from one of those adverts she'd seen, or at least glimpsed at if it came on the TV.

 

Vera was dressed in a knee length, cotton, yellow summer dress, thin straps hugging her small shoulders, feet bare, hair loose on her shoulders. Joan was dressed in a v neck t shirt, opting for knee length, black, fitted shorts, the garment hugging her bum and upper legs in all the right places, showing off the long legs underneath them, her hair also loose on her shoulders, her ease at being in her own 'domain' showing in her feet being bare too.  
But this scene was different, very different to what either of them could ever have imagined, even in their wildest dreams and fantasies this they didn't think would ever happen, never. There was a third person in this equation, this scene, but this wasn't just any other person, oh no, this person was a special person, a small, rather small in fact other person.  
A child, toddler sized little person.  
Their little person who'd just become a toddler a few days ago.  
Joan and Vera's.  
Their little girl.  
The one they'd had together.  
She was a mixture of both of them, Joan's dark hair, the little girl had been blessed with quite the head of hair since she'd been born, although it thinned out after a few months it grew back in earnest and now it was growing on the top of her head, at the back and down the sides, the bits on top at certain times appearing to stick up and then in turn waves appeared, these both having to be gently tamed every now and then by either woman with Aurora's soft brush. Her eyes were definitely the shape and shade of Vera's, but then her other features were a mix of both of them, the little girl dressed in a dark blue, cotton, capped sleeved little dress, with a frilled hem and a pattern of white stars all over it, with little blue knickers on underneath, her outfit finished off with a white sun hat that had an embroidered trim around the edge, keeping the sun off the little girls head, this was Joan's touch and want seen as it was a sunny day and she was concerned with the little girl being out in it and keeping her safe.  
Vera was knelt down with the little girl shakily standing with her, holding onto her mum for some kind of stability, her little legs not quite used still to the fact they were holding her little body up all on their own, tiny fingers curled around a few of Vera's fingers, gently moving the little girl so she faced forward and towards the direction of Joan who was less than a couple of feet from them both, on her knees looking straight at the two women in her life.  
How had this happened?  
This miracle.  
Or should that be miracles.  
Because to Joan that's what they were.  
One to have Vera.  
And the second to have Aurora.  
The name was perfect for her.

 

They'd both decided they wanted something unusual for her, something not many people called their daughters, they thought she deserved a unique name because that's how they saw her, a special girl, their special little girl, one either of them didn't think at the time and because of age and circumstances would actually be possible, a discussion they'd both had when they thought the round of IVF hadn't worked and that maybe they weren't destined to have a child together, something they'd both wanted, craved if truth be told, especially with each other, and then she happened, the blue line appeared on the test that Vera had taken and so did she. So they'd decided upon Aurora, plus the fact the princess in Sleeping Beauty was named Aurora and they saw this little girl as a princess, their little princess so it seemed so fitting.  
Seeing Joan nearby them the little girl pointed to the older woman, a smile developing on both her and Joan's faces as they saw each other.  
"Ma-ma!" she said her finger pointing straight at Joan still, Joan flashing her an even wider smile at the word, oh how that one simple word from the little girl could light up the older woman's face.  
"Hello darling, are you ok there with mummy" Joan replied back, her eyes quickly moving to flash a smile to Vera, which the younger woman returned and then back to Aurora.  
"We're doing very good aren't we hmm" placing a kiss on the little girls cheek. "And we've decided that we're going to give walking to mama another go to see if we can get the hang of it yet and if our little legs will too aren't we sweetheart?" seeing Joan nod in agreement.  
"Wow, come on then, let's see what you can do" Joan encouraged, holding her arms out to the little girl, Vera slowly moving her own hands from where they were supporting Aurora on her waist, the little girl wobbling unsteadily but remaining upright, then taking the first tentative steps towards Joan.  
It was like watching a military operation.  
Something that required much precision.  
A steady hand.  
Or in this case steady feet.  
Steady feet on the part of Aurora.  
The little girl gingerly putting one little foot in front of her other, her little toes curling slightly as if they were attempting to gain more grip on the grass underneath them, the soft blades feeling like an outdoor carpet under foot, her big, blue eyes trained solely on the target of her activity, Joan, a small pink tongue peeking out from between rosy lips in concentration, little fists balling in determination, something she definitely got from Joan, a testament to the grit and drive of one of her mummies, something Vera didn't mind in the slightest, thinking if she picked up these things from her wife then she'd go far in this world, mix it with the girly elements of Vera and it seemed like a nice balance, balance was something appropriate for the present situation, balance at present being just the thing Aurora was looking to maintain all the way across what to her was a big gap, a big gap to cross to Joan's outstretched arms, her hands open, palm up, waiting and watching for the touch of another little set of hands from her daughter.  
"That's it Aurora, go on, keep going to mama" Vera said from behind the little girl, her eyes also not moving from their daughters back, watching the little legs move her further along the grass, nearer to where she wanted to go, where both women knew she could reach, this being another in a successions of tries of trying to get the little girl to practise her walking and increasing the distance, having attempted and succeeded in shorter distances, them both wanting to get her to walk on different surfaces that bit more, both knowing she was more than capable given how she seemed to 'run' around the house whilst grabbing the furniture and surfaces for support, she more than managed to make her way around, surprising Joan and Vera at her speed and intelligence in deciding what was a suitable and steady enough surface to grab that'd support her weight and using this to her full advantage, one minute the little girl would be in one room, the next she was off like road runner, exploring.

 

Like time was standing still and the little girl was moving in slow motion, one set of blue eyes and another set of brown locked on the little person moving between them, both silently praying, hoping, wishing that she didn't fall, that her legs would keep her up, not that her falling would be a big deal, but they knew she could do it, that she was capable, that she was strong enough, and they wanted to celebrate this milestone with her.  
Breathing slowed for the pair although it quickened for the little set of lungs in between them, the little legs getting the hang of moving one after the other, picking little feet off the ground and then planting them back down again, steadying her frame and then going again, her brain keeping its focus, the baby blue eyes still trained on Joan, fists uncurling as she took those last two steps and instead curled her little fingers around each of Joan's index and middle fingers, gripping them, the older woman unable to help herself in taking hold of Aurora's little hands and waving them in the air in celebration.  
"You did it! You're such a clever little girl, so clever!" she grinned lowering Aurora's arms, Vera coming to join them and hugging the toddler, kissing her hair as she did.  
"You really are so good, so clever Aurora!" Vera praised, the toddler looking between the two women and smiling widely, her recently acquired two bottom baby teeth peeking up through her lower gum and showing in her smile, giving a happy little squeal combined with a squeak, clapping her hands together.  
"She really is so cute, I can't stand it" Vera grinned happily between her wife and daughter, watching Joan nod and grin back.  
"She really is. I don't care what anyone else says, but I really do have the two most beautiful girls in the world" Joan said lovingly, Vera cuddling into her and pecking her on the lips, snuggling further into her.  
"And we've got the best and most beautiful woman in the entire world too, we're both very lucky" Vera gave back sincerely, squeezing Joan, both of them looking towards Aurora who was now sat on the grass with her little legs out in front of her, surrounded by a few of her toys, these being a set of plastic, brightly coloured rings that you stacked together to create a tower, as well as a set of blocks you stacked into a tower, a couple of soft balls, but the one she was currently playing with was her soft toy, doll princess, complete with a pink, soft crown and little frilly hem on her dress, a little blonde ponytail that was a different texture material, the toy was one of the little girls favourites, it making different chimes and sounds if it was shaken or squeezed, something Aurora did with it often, carrying it around with her almost like it was her baby sometimes, this making Joan and Vera melt with how cute she looked with it. The little girl touching the dolls hair and then its face with the tips of her little index finger, her big blue eyes trained on its features and then proceeding to shake it so the little bells inside it jingled, causing her to squeal in delight that she'd managed to make the jingle sound all by herself, looking to her mums with a beaming, toothy smile, both women chuckling at her reaction as they smiled at her, now the three of them were sitting on the grass, the both of them side by side with the toddler in front of them, the afternoon sun illuminating the garden.  
"People talk about having the perfect family, and I myself didn't think such a thing existed, but right here and now I know it does and that I've got it" Vera murmured softly to her wife, stroking the soft hair on the top of their daughters head, feeling Joan kiss her temple, after which they joined in, all three of them playing together with Aurora and her toys in the garden.


End file.
